Remaining Memoirs
by KawaiixFukuro
Summary: Kai and Tala struggle to survive amongst Russia's dangers, meanwhile Boris tracks them down in order to retain them from living a 'normal' life. More and more children are missing from the world's population, two girls are thrown into the hell. Together the demolition boys and their new acquaints must band together in order to gain freedom. Rated M for language, yaoi/lime
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peeps! Hopefully no one will exactly know who I am but I'm sure people will eventually find out from my style of writing, or personality- ha ha lol. Anyways I'm starting again trying to now invoke my writing creativity which kind of died on here like…urm… maybe 2-3 years ago? Anyways I'm re-starting a Beyblade fanfiction which I keep hoarding in my demented mind.**

**Okies the story isn't based on anyone that's real and is pure fan-based. It's rated M for language and maybe the odd lemon/ possibly lime scenes. So you have been warned and no flamers please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters apart from my OC's. **

**Righty here we go =^0^=**

Night drew closer and closer with each passing second slowly diminishing the golden sunset, which kindly provided the people of Moscow with daylight. Running along the sombre streets where nearby strangers were seeing to their daily lives, a young teenager dodged the unwelcoming and questioning eyes of the general public; stopping in a nearby alley way. Another male figure followed him down the dingy path panting harshly as though they both ran a marathon. One looked up at the other who calmly regained his normal breathing, as he stared at his current surroundings like some meerkat on patrol.

"You think they've seen us?" The standing male quickly glanced down at the other before looking back up the path, in which they both dashed down carefully choosing his next set of speech.

"Maybe…" Before long he grabbed the other male, who had just managed to retrieve his normal breathing, dragging him back down the alleyway and into the busy streets once again running for their lives. Both determined to achieve the goals, both desperate for something every human dreams of which can easily be taken away from those who are higher in personal and international hierarchys.

Again they stopped, this time in an abandoned warehouse which in its past was a textiles mill. Rotten pieces of wood lay emotionless on the ground along with discarded cans, of spray paint and famous soda drinks such as: Coke, Fanta and Sprite. The rest of the building had somewhat decayed with age but still seemed safe to spend the night in, away from prying eyes and the harsh winter climates Russia endeavoured.

"I think they won't find us here" One lad stated whilst the other slumped down against one of the walls.

"Hopefully" Replied the other who looked up at his comrade. His brilliant red hair glinted from the nearby hole in the ceiling, where the moon managed to cast some of its light upon the mill. He wore an unusual hoodie that was mainly ashen complemented by orange stripes running vertically down the torso area, matching snow white trousers covered his bottom half. Ice blue eyes stared at the entrance in which they made then back to the younger on the floor.

"Tala?" Tala sighed before returning next to other male sliding down the wall himself, exhausted from all the running the other put them through.

"Yes Kai?"

"Do you think we can make it out this time?"

Making it out? Tala knew that was possibly just a dream to escape their greatest captor. Ever since he can remember, Tala had lived in the rotten Balkov abbey where children were mercifully pushed to their physical and mental limits. All trying to escape the harsh and cruel punishments, set by the nearby guards and scientists who sneered at their will to not give up hope and cheered when each living soul was broken. Kids from all around the world were either being kidnapped or tempted by false promises, to be part of a sinister plot held by two vile, sick and twisted men: Boris Balkov and Soichirio Hiwatari; owners of the dreaded Biovolt Corporation itself.

"Yeah hopefully Kai" He looked across to the other male making note of how cold it actual was, and how Kai seemed perfectly fine in just an ebony black tank top and a pair of baggy jeans. However he didn't understand why the guy always wore a seemingly long cotton white scarf that was so thin it couldn't make a snowflake melt. Four cobalt triangles, two etched on each cheek, stood proudly amongst the colour-drained face, matching two-toned messy blue hair seemed to fit the persons behaviour correctly- wild and daring and understanding and passionate. Beautiful lavender orbs stared back at Tala. The red- head thought back to how Kai managed to gain them triangles, shuddering at the thought rather than the cold he curled up in a tight ball like that of a wolf. Closing his eyes he looked once more across the dusty room, before falling into a blissful darkness where dreams finally come true.

Kai smiled softly at his friend's reaction to things. Here they were in a strange place threatening danger at every turn, cold from the sudden temperature drop and hungry because of the lack of nourishment provided by the abbey, who so willingly chases any person who tries to escape its bitter and threatening walls to an astringent end. Yet here lies Tala fast asleep without a care in the world! He looked up at the drab ceiling thinking over recent memories clutching the one thing that truly matter to him the most: his beyblade. Kai took it out his pocket smirking at how its metallic indigo glinted in the distant moonlight as the stunning phoenix, set in a transfixed motion of rising from the ashes, made the blade ever more enchanting. Cries of willpower surged into the younger's mind to reassure everything will be ok, Kai simply smiled upon feeling her power before he was ushered into an ecstasy of darkness.

"Where the fuck are they?"

"My Lord I don't know!" cried another. A mauve haired man instantly grabbed a guard by the throat squeezing a little. The weaker male chocked at the sudden pressure around his neck, trying to escape them haunting cerise eyes that caused the most terrific nightmares.

"B-but Boris!"

"No fucking excuses!" Throwing his captive being back down on the floor, Boris grunted down the numerous corridors of the abbey. His way lit by luminous candle flames held in an ebony candlestick holder in the shape of bats, leading towards a pair of sturdy wooden oak doors branded in moonlit black cast iron bars running across horizontally. Boris shoved one open his anger only flaring up at each step he took- good luck to any blader daring to go near him.

The door opened up revealing a radiant room where laminated tiles covered the floors, beautiful crimson walls lacquered with golden lines traced elegant creatures seen from past bladders, whilst upon the ceiling hung a diamond chandelier each rock in the shape of tear-stains.

"Boris what in God's name are you doing!" Across the room standing in front of some French doors, which leads out onto a dismal stone balcony stood Voltaire. His grey hair combed back with some expensive gel shined in the moonlight radiance, whilst his black cloak wrapped itself around the sturdy- yet old figure like that of an anaconda grabbing its prey.

Slamming his hands upon a marble russet brown table he looked up at his 'master' instantly squinting his eyes, in pure frustration before leaning against the object his just lay his hands on.

"Them guards couldn't run a piss up in a brewery" Voltaire raised an eyebrow whilst walking up to the other man.

"What's wrong?" asked the elder.

"They let them escape"

"Who escape?" Voltaire remained curious now having an idea of who it might foolishly be.

"Ivanov Tala and-"Began Boris

"And…?" Cut in Voltaire

"Your grandson… Hiwatari Kai" The tycoon stopped behind him taking in his features letting his own anger build up. Boris looked behind him only for a fist to be connected with his now swollen jaw. He gasped in shock.

Not and never pain.

Voltaire seized him in his clutches by the front of the olive tweed jacket; Boris so seemingly liked to wear.

"Let me tell you Mr. Balkov. If you do not retrieve my grandson or his in-mate, I will personally show you what a beating is!" Rage seethed through the aged man as he let go of the other's clothes. He strode back to his spot near the doors overlooking the beautiful views of Moscow. Boris regained his composure bowing respect to the other being.

"Yes milord" He turned round exiting the room briefly smirking at his next plan of action.

"Guards!" he bellowed across the control room, consisting of dozens of computers and security screens. "Report to room code name B and R, I repeat B and R!" He left the microphone connected to the tiny speakers trailed around the abbey's fortress. Boris calmly strode to the designated room keeping in check the time of the night and the possible idea of the prisoner's route to escaping from Russia completely. Opening another door the Russian pushed passed the identical looking men, all of which where most of the abbey's guards.

"I have called you here as a matter of importance!" bellowed Boris. The earlier discussion amongst the staff members instantly subsided, followed only by a deadly silence so clear you could hear the traffic outside the frosted walls.

"Earlier today two boys managed to escape their confides…" he began. Instantly the noise of short whispers and mumbles filled the room.

"I asked for fucking silence!" screamed Boris. Again the noise decreased dramatically waited for the lilac haired Russian to continue. Boris paced across the room glaring at each member as he walked past, enjoyment and dominance clearly rising in his system as being in control.

"As I was saying two boys have managed to escape BioVolt. They are the notorious Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari, Sir Voltaire has ordered me to begin a search party in order to bring back these traitors!" He stopped near the door towards the exit smirking at what sick little games he will soon be playing. "Go and find them, make sure they're safe and bring them to me" A slight menacing chuckled escaped his lips whilst his rough hand grabbed the iron door handle, twisting it and leaving the room B and R giving away to a sinister laugh down one of the corridors.

**Ok I know this is short but I want to see how people kind of find it as I'm getting back into the writing style as my art is failing me incredibly. Please review as it's very helpful =^^=**

**Jar neigh Peeps!**

**-Wildxicexhorsexdragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciate every single comment made! Also thank you for tips and pointers to work on, that really helps for future chapters =^^= Sorry for the long delay I've been constantly piled in homework and preparation for exams along with a few problems =;.= whilst having to school my ex-race horse- bless him. Hopefully I should be responding quicker- having said that I'll probably get twice as much work now =¬.¬=**

**Anyways hope everyone enjoys and reviews, as it's a pleasure to continue writing for those people who have taken the time to review- arigato peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only my OC's which don't really appear till maybe later.**

"Now?"

"No not yet"

"Now?"

"I said not yet damn it!" Mahogany eyes glared across a drab and dank alleyway directed at a figure that solemnly rested his body weight against the frosted red ochre brick walls, which were eroding as the sluggish time of life drifted pass.

"Oh come Kai it must be now!" Tala whined impatiently locking his death glare against Kai's like two wolves preparing for a fight. Kai sighed in annoyance noting how his wasted oxygen condenses in the chilling air; he hugged himself giving a slight shiver from the tiny increase of warmth his arms gave him. Tala tilted his head at the lad's unusual behaviour. It was weird for Kai to feel cold even though he wore an ebony nylon tank top and an ashen scarf for protection against the harsh wintery tundra's of Russia, it was furthermore stranger for Kai to allow himself comfort in the presence of another.

Weakness?

No, Kai never shows and doesn't have any weaknesses. It's as though he's been born with a random radiator in his internal system, it just doesn't seem right for him to openly show how he feels. If Boris ever found out all hell would break lose- nothing new there I suppose. If the sick, twisted man wasn't already dispatching staff to 'kindly' retrieve us, then it wouldn't be long till he does…

"Hey you cold?" enquired the red head. He began to walk over to the other crouching male, who was busy watching the everyday 'street-life' scene before him.

"No" came the short reply followed by a short series of crooked coughs. A smirk crept across the wolf's face at Kai's sudden burst of rudeness, the rudeness which Kai takes such egoistic pride in using.

"You better watch that short fuse of yours or it will get you into trouble one day" taunted the older male.

"Hn" Suddenly a pallid fluffy warm article of clothing caressed Kai's arms with its gentle warmth, making him growl deeply as his vision was covered by it. Tala smirked triumphantly at his accomplishment of making Kai take his jacket, only for a short frost-bitten breeze that instantly made Tala retain his wonderful source of heat back. Instantly Kai chuckled at his friend's sudden behaviour.

"I thought wolves could last in these climates?" Ice blue eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Shut it phoenix"

"Hn"

Looking up towards the dreary grey sky that was shrouded in foreboding, whilst swollen clouds threatened to release there crystallized tears upon the city of Moscow. Tala sighed again in pure boredom and frustration trying to think and conclude past events of yesterday, meanwhile Kai still crouched behind one of the brick walls watching a nearby scene of a food stand.

A large man dressed in a thick dark brown coat complete with a matching hat both containing a grey fur lining, bellowed out in laughter as he passed a steaming plastic cone of chips covered in sticky crimson tomato sauce, towards a younger child who clung to his mother's protective hand whilst smiling in happiness.

"Now!"

"What?" Tala stood back for a few moments struck in pure awe as Kai raced towards the chip stand, beyblade and launcher in hand. He smiled inwardly before joining the younger lad in the 'Battle of the Chips'. Both released their blades hungry for not only victory but food as well, the child screamed clinging onto his mother's full length fox fur coat as she tried to shield her son against the sudden onslaught. The tall man quickly grabbed both of them, pushing all three bodies into a safe place giving a wide berth to the teens who by now scrounged the confession stand, taking as much delicious chips and sweet soda as they can. After shoving as much food and drink into nearby bags and pockets both scampered across the road, narrowly dodging cars and carriages pulled along by coal-dusted horses towards the abandoned mill where they spent their last night.

Tala smirked triumphantly, as they finally reached the entrance shivering from the fragmentary adrenaline rush he just experienced.

"Kai you're one crazy guy!" Turning to meet the wolf's gaze, Kai gave off a weak smile slumping against the cold stony wall, unpacking a bag of chips and opening up a can of Lilt.

"You ok Kai?" Tala walked across to his friend keeping his gaze on the younger, obviously worried as he looked for any signs of infection. He couldn't see any but he knew Kai tensed from the intrusion on personal space.

"Hn"

Same old same old.

Tala rolled his eyes in annoyance parking his body a small distance from Kai opening his own bag of chips. Savouring the home-baked smell that was emitted from the delicious crispy fingers, the wolf hungrily scoffed his down feeling his own internal body temperature sigh in relief. Kai morbidly picked at his chips, forever searching for them crispy pieces that always decided to hide behind the big fat chip. Instead the slate hair boy gave up, handing the rest of his chips to Tala, put off by the sudden grease that seemed to drip through the thin plastic bag. The other male eyed his companion suspiciously popping another set of chips into his mouth.

Kai was acting very strange… Not like he was more cheerful as his usual self, still- very strange indeed. Brushing it off as Kai reaching puberty or having one of his fazes which would eventually follow into a silent death-glare or 'hissy' fit, allowed Tala to happily consume his and Kai's precious treasure supply of chips. Kai lay down on his side thinking of how they were going to get to some docks at least. One way would be either to go to Ukraine or Belarus- Russia's neighbouring countries. Yet it would mean they would have to go through boarder control and without a passport, there would be no accomplishment of that. Plus you couldn't forget the many miles they would have to travel and dodge danger at every turn. Boris by now probably had all of Russia's neighbouring countries on high alert including the 3 Baltic States in search for the 'delightful duo'. Having enough of being on the melancholy side of life, Kai softly closed his eyes waiting for sleep to befall him whilst the munching of mushy chips, followed soon after by the slurping of a soda and a contented exhale ricocheted around the solemn mill.

Boris glanced around the training hall watching his prey repeat the same mind-dulling experience, of pulling the cord out the launcher and plopping it back in. He leaned against the wall letting a small yawn escape his mouth, waiting for his next victim to fall from starvation, dehydration or illness.

"M-Mr Boris, Sir" A young man in a white lab suit sprinted towards the elder Russian phone in hand.

"What is it you little worm?"

"T-There's b-been a s-sighting"

"What?"

"A-a s-sighting" Boris growled in anticipation grabbing the weak man's arms and pinning him to the wall.

"Talk properly man!" The young man fearfully closed his eyes waiting for this nightmare to end, he pictured in his head he was back home with his family by the warming hearth and the smells of mulled wine entwined amongst that of Clementine oranges and his wife's home-made roasts and dinners with her delightful gravy all spread out across a table; shrouded in candle light and happiness. Another shove brought him back to his senses; with his eyes still closed he repeated his message clearly,

"There has been a sighting of Hiwatari Kai and Ivanov Tala" Instantly` he was dropped to the non-malleable floor as Boris snatched the phone walking down the training hall, his Cheshire cat-like grin widening in suspense.

"Hello?"

"Hello I've just recently read your ad, of which two youngsters seem to have gone missing a couple of days ago?" Suddenly a twisted heart began to pump faster as dangerous, cruel, taunting thoughts entered the violet-haired man's head as he nodded, against the hard UPVC plastic called a phone.

"Yes" He hung back for the other person to speak, as one must be carefully not to run into the Law's open season- for they already knew the police are waiting for them to snap and be arrested. Little did they know Biovolt snapped years ago and easily hid or covered any illegal acts they may have committed.

"I have just seen them; both those rats deserve nothing more than some good discipline! I have you know them stupid 'spiny' top things kids these seem to play with nowadays, attacked me and two of my loyal customers whilst them gits nicked most of my goods and ran off. Leaving me with nothing more but humiliation and hardly anything to earn a penny from!

Boris inwardly chuckled to himself as he knew now the boys were desperate. Before they even escaped the abbey, Kai was diagnosed with symptoms that would easily lead to pneumonia if he was not treated immediately, whilst Tala was sentenced to three days of no food or water-leaving them both weak and vulnerable than the last times they broke free.

"I'm sorry Sir, you'll have to excuse the boys behaviour earlier today. As a man of trust and compassion we will refund you some money, as well as make sure this does not happen again"

"And the boys?" The man pursued.

"Will be punished. Now my good Sir, could you possibly tell us where there location is exactly?"

"In an abandoned mill on Neglinnaya St"

"Thank you" Walking down towards the exit of the training hall Boris gathered as many men as he could, dispatching them to the mill and parts around it-just in case they escape. Now trapped like rats he could finally get his hands on them…

Tala awoke to hoarse coughing fit that seemed to have taken over Kai, as the younger lad latched his hand tightly across his mouth, curling up like a wounded fox miserably whimpering in pain. His throat craved that of a soft cool liquid, sweat oozed down the delicate body trying to ease and chill the consistent temperature that only seemed to keep rising. Panic struck Tala as he rolled Kai on his back, removing the fragile hand, staring at the sudden vermillion substance mixed with vile muscus that had escaped Kai's body. He knew damn well if Kai wasn't treated his life wasn't going to last much longer. Out of the blue, yellow lights followed by the stressed coarse whinnies of horses and the roar of engines, started another adrenaline rush. Tala heard above all what both he and Kai never wanted to hear; it was dark now but he could still make out the shadow of his demon, that walked quickly followed by unforgiving clip-clop of horseshoes against hardened concrete and polished shoe soles that seemed to walk in unison.

"Stuff this" Tala looked back at Kai's seemingly pleadingly eyes as he hauled the younger lad onto his back. Orders were being shouted too and fro. Frightened neighs echoed across the room as the wolf darted towards one of the windows, being careful not to make too much to cause suspicion. He looked cautiously over the ledge to find more Russians were guarding his sudden 'exit' spot. Again Tala frantically searched around the deserted mill looking for any route to escape, whilst Kai tried to silence that of internal coughing fits. The red-head came across a stack of railway sleepers which seemed to be stacked against a wall- to the naked eye. Yet a small space would allow them both shelter until Boris and his goons disappeared. Tala shoved himself and Kai tight against the wall, the men had by now infiltrated the area.

"Boris they're not here!" One man shouted across the room.

"Keep searching!"

"Y-yes Sir!"

Tala smirked for a slight moment- for once they may just be able to pull through his.

"Tala?" came a slight whisper.

"Shhh Kai" Tala whispered back, wrapping an arm around the phoenix as some morale support.

"Get out of here, l-leave me here and save yourself. Go to Ukraine, it's the nearest country to Russia-"

"Hn" Tala smiled as Kai's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, his eyes glazed over with stubbornness and a hint of embarrassment.

"Screw you then!"

"Yes please" Kai rolled his eyes at his best friend's cockiness. From the depth's of his chest he felt a sudden eruption that was about to blow like that of a volcano. One that could give off their hiding spot behind the sleeping railway sleepers, and land them both in a beating they would never forget. Kai began to panic as the sounds of the men and Boris drew nearer to the sleepers and the fact he wouldn't be able to keep this next fit quiet.

Abruptly a short series of coughs racked through his lithe form. Instantly Tala bent down trying to silence the noise.

"What's that?" Boris waited as silence once again hung in the air. He calmly walked towards what seemed like a stack of logs piled against wall. From out of nowhere another hoarse cough made its way to his and the other's ears, quickening his paces Boris stopped at a small gap between the wooden barrier and the cold, dusty wall. Brining out a small torchlight from his dark green trench coat, he flashed it on only to reveal a ticked-off Tala shielding a smaller teenager covered in sweat.

"Boys"

"Go to hell Boris" spat Tala. Kai looked up past the blinding light and Tala's soft comforting jacket towards those gleaming burgundy vicious eyes. Once again Boris had trapped them like rats-proving there was neither escape from him nor the country of Russia.

"Oh we're going to have some fun…"

**Ok why I've decided to finally finish this at nearly 1 am in morning after drinking herbal tea, that's supposed to make you sleep whilst 'om-noming' polo mints- which are actually supposed to be for my horses is a mystery to me…**

**Anyways please enjoy and don't forget to review =^^=**

**Cookies for everyone! Oh…and maybe polo mints.**

**Jar niegh and arigato peeps!**

**~Wildxicexhorsexdragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for such a late up date! I've been extremely busy with my school work and exams I just haven't had the time to start the new chapter. However I'm getting extremely annoyed that I'm not up dating and decided to quickly write up a new chapter. Again thanks so much for the people who's reviewing or favouring the story- arigato peeps! =^^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I own my own OCs**

Blinding lights flashed across fragile eyes that slowly opened in an attempt to cause less pain. Looking up at a drab ceiling which was losing the battle against up-coming mold from sudden doses of condensation, Kai winced slightly letting his senses flood back into his mind once more. His fingertips slightly brushed against something smooth, unwelcoming, morbid. Pressing his nails against the surface an agonising screech reverberated across the room, sending impending chills down the young lad's spine making himself writhe against what felt like leather straps that tied him down like an uncivilised nutcase.

"Fuck me" he whimpered slightly at the sudden on coming migraine forming across his right eye. Again a short series of coughing fits racked Kai's body in an attempt to escape from their animate prison.

"My my, we are a little ill today. Could it be someone forgot to get better before leaving this establishment?"

"Fuck you Boris" Kai glared at his captor refusing to back down or show any signs of weakness. He knew the game that Boris liked to play, the only weaponry now that could be used to throw off the 'King' would be to watch his steps.

"Gladly Kai, you know how we enjoy our little alone sessions?" the elder smirked.

"Not so much as I enjoy Tala's" Eyebrows furrowed as Boris lent in close to the slate –haired boy. Oh how his blood stewed at the meagre thought of someone even daring to touch his, his! Precious, innocent yet skilled little Kai was unimaginable. Yet the thought of his 'pet' allowing himself to be tainted by the rats of this rotten abbey, all but made his mind twist and develop certain malice towards a red haired, blue-eyed brat.

Grabbing Kai's neck he forced the younger to look into his eyes. Struggling, Kai gasped for air like a Koi carp in pond captured and overrun by slime disease, decreasing the oxygen the creature had. Only the young Russian was the fish and Boris is the disease anyway- something that had to be killed or better yet diminished.

"You whore, how fucking dare you let 'it' take your body Kai. Don't you like it when I caress your body? Kiss your little throat as you refuse to moan like some innocent little child, whilst all the while your body screams, yearns for more of that touch? What about when I ram into you and you cry passionately for me to stop until I hit that little spot of yours? Mmmm just think of it Kai, the heat, the smells and the only sounds is your adorable little moans and the sounds of our bodies slapping together from the sweat?"

"Are you sure you're not fucking my Grandpa? I understand you need glasses but that's ridiculous Boris- go to Specksavers" Instantly the grip on his neck tightened by the fury above him as it lowered itself upon the younger letting the other hand slip downwards towards his trousers, pulling against the zipper leisurely allowing the sounds of the metal teeth unclasping, reach the boy's ears. It was too late now; Kai succumbed to the notion knowing only one thing.

He had lost the game.

Tala sighed in frustration pacing around his dank, cold and malnourished room that consisted of two broken beds and a small shelf that held a couple of books. He looked towards a grey door that was once a upon a time ivory before scowling at it being locked. He knew why he wasn't laying somewhere in the abbey, restrained to an object whilst being tortured into submission begging for forgiveness. Once again the red-head banged against the door with his body hoping for it to magically pop open. With out any luck, Tala slid against the objects face, reluctantly allowing his knees to perch forward as his arms embrace them in a tight hug.

"Why Boris? Why take Kai and not me?" Tears cascaded down his young porcelain cheeks, fear gripped him in its clutches as to think what sick things Boris could be doing to Kai. Looking up momentarily at the ceiling before sealing his glance downwards, Tala remembered that fateful night where the unspeakable happened to his best friend. On one cold winter's night he awoke from his slumber to find Kai nervously looking towards the bedroom door in front of them, his lithe frame emaciated from the lack of nourishment, shake recklessly before him as the impending sound of footsteps approached closer towards the pair. Tears silently fell across their captive's face, a slight sob slithered from the young boy's body just as the ghostly steps stopped in front of the door. Kai backed up rapidly, the wall preventing him from going any further. His terrified, timid little mahogany eyes trembled in the monster's quake as the door knob started to begin to turn.

The young Russian glanced towards his best friend before running across to Tala's side. Wrapping his arms around Kai, Tala held him close and breathed in his familiar scent of mulled wine and pine trees.

"Are you in there little Kai?" Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Even Tala tried to calm down his beating heart; cuddling Kai further.

"You know I don't like being kept waiting…you should know that of all people" By this time the door knob had clicked into place, a latch released itself from its sanctum allowing access to demon on the other side.

"T-Tala?" whispered Kai

"Yes Kai?"

"You promised to keep me safe? Y-you did mean it did you?"

"Kai…"

Crimson eyes peered through the door that was left ajar making the slate-haired lad clutch the elder boy beside him. Yes, the promise. Long before Tala and Kai had even approached the Abbey, the boys had been together since childhood. The times they played in each other's back yard covered in malleable snow, where their Mum or Dad would bring a hot chocolate smothered in either whipped cream or marshmallows-depending on their mood of course. It was a time when sleepovers became one of the most amazing events to kids and stories of fairytales and mythical legends became an obsession to fantasise over. Hours and even days were spent between the two beyblading hoping to hone their skills in order to become the best, to honour the family name- yet still be the best of friends, even when their bitbeats was revealed to them at a young age they stuck with one another like inseparable brothers.

Like the seasons of the year, their lives changed for the worst. Flames flickered throughout a building, a young child held by the arms of his mother as she tried to smile for her son whilst the flames licked her skin from behind. Outside in the front garden, her husband lay motionless amongst the frost. His beautiful conker eyes stared aimlessly towards the house in front whilst men dressed in ebony cloaks surround him, making it seem as though it was nothing but an illusion. Not much could be remembered that night, by the time Tala and woken up he was in the back of a van, Kai was cuddled beside him keeping his gaze on his best friend.

"Tala?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Promise to keep me safe won't you? I'll protect your back if you watch mine…won't you?" A small smile played across Tala's lips.

"Of course we will; Wolborg and I"

"Thank you"

The memory was washed away as Boris advanced forward on the two. Tala scrambled for his blade and launcher as Kai tried to kick off the elder man, screaming for his friend to save him. Finally Tala shoved his blade into the launcher and aimed it at Boris.

"Let it rip!"

Screeching in pain, Boris clutched his left eye furthermore tightening his hold on Kai's wrist making him cry harder as a sickening crack echoed around the four walls. Wolborg steadied itself before the lavender-haired Russian awaiting for an attack, whilst Tala leapt forward for the man trying to strangle him from behind. Kai thrashed around ignoring the pain from his dislocated body piece, wanting to get away like a horse from the slaughter.

"Guards!" yelled Boris. Human figures appeared from the darkened hallway, the red-haired lad snarled at the hands and arms gripping around his limps in order to remove him from the current position. Like a wolf he howled in frustration to his bit beast that was being stoned at by other members of the establishment. Nothing could help either of them now. The cries, the screams and the pleading from Kai ran through his memory along with the night both their parents died. The memoirs of his promise to Kai, the promise he could not fulfil- the promise he had dishonoured. He watched as Boris had managed to stand up above Kai pinning him face down upon the mattress. Hands fumbled with the young boy's pyjamas, slowly pulling them down to reveal a tight perky ass. The elder pressed against the younger boy's kissing the sight before him, nipping at certain crevices that should only be used on a loved one.

"Let him go!" shouted Tala. Boris looked across the room smirking, his eyes fixated at the anger and sudden jealousy that had risen in his pupil's eyes.

"Don't you like what you see?" Boris cupped Kai's cheeks within his dirty palms forcing him to look crosswise towards Tala. Shame and disgrace flashed before him as Kai cast his look down below him. Furiously Tala started to struggle again whilst Boris laughed at the scene displayed before him. Instantly he pulled down his trousers pressing the tip of his dick at Kai's entrance.

"Remember this Kai, it's I that claims your innocence and it's I who has the power to control you"

"You dirty bastard!" screamed the other boy. Kai looked back at Tala before looking away in defeat- why bother fighting now?

"Make him watch!" commanded Boris. He rammed himself into the younger; hands forced and pried Tala's eyes open to look at the scene displayed before him, his head fixated in one place and one place only. Boris continued to thrust into the phoenix wielder, still sucking at the conjunction between Kai's neck and collar bone. Refusing to allow any sounds pass his lips the slate-haired boy bit his tongue to block out the pain and disgust that emitted below him. A coppery taste became present in his mouth almost wanting to make him vomit, he closed his eyes picturing being back at home in his mother's grasp. Amongst the darkness a phoenix shrouded in crimson, orange and yolk yellow calmly paced forward. Her crest illuminating the blackness, forest-green eyes staring deep into Kai's soul, those words spoken were the same before his mother died.

"Never give up" In the outside world it was hell, however no man can tame the feelings and dreams a child keeps within. No one could separate the wielder of a bit beast from their loyal totem animal. Dranzer was his saviour and will continue to be. Before long Boris released his seed, he pulled out unaware of Kai's unconsciousness and looked at Tala. Calmly he strode up to the wolf blader; eye's never leaving icy blue ones.

"Remember this you little fucker, he's mine and mine only. If I ever catch you around him- I'll kill you" Boris looked up at the guards still holding Tala then back to Kai.

"Put him in the isolation unit" he ordered.

"Yes Sir"

With that the men in noir cloaks obeyed their master's orders starting to drag Tala across the frostbitten, putrid floor covered in dust and splodges of blood. Having been placed in a claustrophobic, dark room with no windows the youthful Russian in the end allowed his tears to fall for the first time in this rotten abbey. The mere thought of his best friend laying there on that disgusting bed, soiled in not only Kai's virgin blood but the nauseating essence of Boris's pleasure almost made him vomit. They would have their day.

One day.

After all this time the door to Tala and Kai's room clicked open as a figure quietly tried to push the door aside. The red-head jumped up, quickly turning to see the visitor on the opposite surface. To his relief staring back at him with dark ochre eyes stood Kai, on the outside his smile tried to show pride and bravery, he cheeks turned upright to allow the smile. All the while those brown orbs told the tale of a delusion and the same emotions he had felt all those years ago.

"Kai?"

"Yes?" the younger blader looked at his partner before walking into the room, going towards a book on the shelf named Jane Eyre. Engulfing him in a tight embrace, Tala kissed the shell of his ear holding him snugly.

"Jeez what the hell's up with you?"

"I know what he has done" Kai tensed up at hearing that, keeping his gaze down the book's front cover.

"I know he has raped you again Kai, you can't keep hiding it" choked Tala as beads of water freely started to drip upon the slate-haired boy's shoulders. He placed his head next to Kai's, cheek against cheek watching those eyes once again as if they were something to read like the stars in the midnight sky.

"It can't be helped" admitted the phoenix wielder. Kai dropped the book on the bed before looking up at Tala.

"I won't be broken"

"I sure hope not" Pulling the elder down, Kai gently placed his lips upon Tala's cheek softly kissing him as though the boy in front would shatter from the slightest touch. Every time Boris would take Kai, the lad would return to Tala putting on his brave façade, and every time this happened they would give a hug and a kiss. Not like they were in love with each other- but enough to try and wash the fragments of Boris away.

"We will escape" whispered Kai

Tala smirked.

"Of course"

**Sorry that's totally crap and sorry for the long wait I side-tracked with so many things, sorry for the poor quality this is not only my first yaoi and even M-rated story but it was my first lemon writing; horrible right? Please review hopefully with the exams over soon the next chapter won't be so long to wait for. Please review! It helps me so much =^^=**

**Jar Neigh Peeps!**

**~Wildxicexhorsexdragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, my exams are finally over and I got all my needed grades and now attending Confetti Studios my dream college, where I will be educated in the gaming industry. Also I attended MCM October Expo 2012 and I can't wait for the next one!**

**Sorry for the wait as well :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own my OC's, however if I was to own Beyblade Kai would remain an uke to Takao and Tala :P**

"Kai wake up…Kai?"

"Do ya think he's dead?"

"Hey you poke him!"

"I ain't touching it!"

"Baby"

"Shut it before I make you shrink to the size of a Hobbit"

"Oooh big words for a big man with such a small-"

"Spencer! Ian! Shut up before I shut you up" growled Tala. Bryan couldn't help but laugh as the pair both denied either of them was in the wrong. The red-haired Russian sighed in annoyance at them, noting how both were acting like children when there were bigger things at stake- like getting Kai out of bed.

"Does anyone have mint chocolate?" questioned Spencer.

"Spencer you dope now's not the time to think about your stomach-"

"No Bryan he's on to something" Bryan looked towards the wolf wielder confused at the subject of the conversation, his ashen eyebrows furrowed in utter concentration and confusion of how mint chocolate relates to the subject of Kai not getting out of bed.

"Urm Tala?"

"Yes Bry"

"What's mint chocolate gotta do with Kai?" Ian looked up bewildered.

"Come again?" questioned Tala

"What the hell has mint chocolate got to do with this bloody situation?!"

"Ah, Kai loves mint chocolate- craves it even. Didn't you know?" Bryan's eye twitched in astonishment as the thought of Kai actually liking something so childish couldn't register in his head, giving that of a delirious look towards his teammates.

"Does anyone have any fucking chocolate?" boomed Spencer.

"Calm down Mr Muscle!" piped Ian

"I'll Mr Muscle you ya little punk!" Bryan quickly stepped in between the two trying to avoid a petty fight at such an injudicious time. Tala on the other hand wedged his fingers between the rotten stale mattress his best friend laid on and what seemed to be quarter of a bar of Areo- mint chocolate; of course. He broke a piece off delicately noting how Kai would complain if any sacred crumbs were to 'escape' to the murky floor, saying how much of a waste it is to drop such heavenly chocolate. Meanwhile Tala would just simply shrug at one point and pick them up ready to eat; simply replying 'clean meat never fattened a pig'

"For God's sake man, bloody break a piece off!" shouted Spencer- pissed off at the fact Kai had such a luxury.

"Shhhh" Tala lowered the tones in his voice before proudly tilting his head slightly to the ceiling, eyes half lidded like that of a lust filled lover.

"Be careful if any crumbs were to drop on this devilish floor, I will be sentenced to an existence of pain and misery at the mere thought, of not being able to savour those poor little crumbs that lay broken hearted on the tiles beneath us. Like that of wounded soldiers lost in a battle of pain and betrayal…"

Everyone burst out loud laughing uncontrollably at their team-mates mockery of Kai, imagining him to be a lunatic lost in a fight of fancy words and poetry.

"Fuckin' give me a piece before I break your neck ya' bitch" Instantly the noise died down except that of the wolf wielder's own chuckles.

"Tut tut tut, that's no way to treat a seme" Menacing eyes flashed towards cerulean orbs that held a cute 'innocence' to the blind eye, but devilish to the ones who could outwit the façade. Tala nonetheless handed his mate a piece of the delicious snack watching as the phoenix wielder slowly devoured the tasty morsel savouring every last drop of taste as though 'Areo' had become the elixir of life itself.

"Urm guys?" Tala glanced over to where Ian was standing, his over-sized nose glistening from the nearby 'energy-saving' lightbulb. "You do know if we're late Boris isn't going to be a happy bunny"

"What's new?" replied Kai. Ian shook his head at the two-toned haired blader quickly turning to make an exit, followed suit by Spencer and Bryan.

"Your funeral mate" The three Russians left the room without another word spoken leaving midget's words hanging upon Kai and Tala's minds. Tala sighed, getting up he to made his way towards the pallid door his fingers lightly resting against the icy, metallic doorknob.

"Ian's right you know"

"Yeah I know… I'll be down in five minutes"

"Kai-"

"I'll be fine Tal' ok?" Tala hung back for a few seconds listening to slight echo of bed sheets being squashed against one another involuntary, forcing themselves into random creases and crevices. Arms leisurely entwined themselves across the red-head's delicate waist, fingers prodding against the clothing with a trivial fear impending from within the other male.

"Your shaking"

Small delicate butterfly kisses rode along the subtle shell of the upper ear trailing down across Tala's neck such as petite snowflakes lazily descending from the dreary washed out winter clouds. He moaned as that skilled mouth of his uke sucked upon the junction connecting the neck and collar bones together that nipped cheekily every now and then just to make his own whimpers of temptation become audible and his skin longing for more. Kai stopped his torture, listening to the ragged breaths of his boyfriend enjoying- no savouring the thought on how far he can push Tala's buttons.

"You do know you're a little troubled down there…am I correct in thinking?" Tala glanced over his shoulder meeting a pair of devilish mahogany eyes; feigning innocence.

"Bastard" growled Tala playfully. Kai smirked nuzzling his seme's neck lovingly with his head.

"I love you Tal'"

"I love you too Kai" Withdrawing his top limbs from Tala's frame watching his boyfriend shortly disappear behind the oblique crappy object, they fail to class as a door. He raised both arms in the air stretching his upper body, feeling the abs on chest tighten and constrict on his inhale of oxygen. Twisting his head to both sides of the room Kai allowed his arms to give way and rest at his sides. The phoenix wielder trod over towards his bed, kneeling on the floor to crouch and search for his clothes that roamed around, lurking somewhere under the bed. His fingertips grazed across the soft fabric, sending pleasurable chills down his spine at the nice comforting feeling. Pulling out his tank top and trousers the young Russian gazed to where his treasured scarf laid under his ratty pillow. Lightly picking it up as though it would break any minute into dozens, if not, millions of miniscule pieces. He clutched it tightly within mere seconds, burying his head amongst the malleable material, breathing in his mother's scent that seems to fade away bit by bit where in the end there's nothing left but an old musky and dank smell he so bitterly hates from this wretched abbey. Without further hesitation the two-toned haired lad finished getting dressed and ready for the day that lay ahead.

Closing the door behind him, Kai stuffed his hands into nearby pockets his jeans provided and followed the usual 'grey bricked road' that led to the dining hall. Oh what good slop could they possibly serve today? Usually if you're lucky there's the odd maggot crawling around in what's supposed to porridge, instead ends up looking like someone's boff- probably is, knowing what cheapskates his sorry biological Grandfather and that goon Boris is.

If they could make all the people in this 'establishment', as they call it, live on nothing but fresh air- they would.

The hallways seemed like modern day labyrinth to the naked or new eyes of Biovolts newest victims; sorry members. Each ancient and depressing bricked made the walls that were covered in patches of stunning oak doors, heavily bolted with dusk cast iron unlike those around the bedroom chambers made from cheap MDF board. One of these wooden squares lead out onto a consistent snow fallen courtyard shaped in small rectangle, surrounded by a building each side which led to a separate part of the abbey. The bottom one being the bed chambers, left side is for training and research, right for the cells and punishment rooms and up ahead led to the mess hall and staff chambers.

Powdered stars silently dropped on Russia's surface once again, Kai looked up towards the sky.

"If only I could fly" His breath condensed immediately in the frost-bitten air before a series of short coughs surged through his chest ascending to his throat. Huddling up into his scarf, Kai hurriedly trudged through the cotton like snow that seemed to gnaw against shadow and crimson coloured trainers who allowed melting particles to run freely amongst the poor lad's feet. Inwardly shivering he pushed past other boys who had finished eating or just decided to have a chat before their drills, towards a walk in room that brimmed with extensive square tables for the staff to sit on.

That's right- the staff.

Students were to sit on the floor like dogs awaiting their master's orders, begging desperately for a scrap of meat. That's all they were to them pompous gits that cram mountains of rich food like common pigs and lashed out at them when they felt like it. Kai sauntered towards the room searching for a certain red-head in amongst a sea of boys. There in the corner parked his team mates all were huddled in a circle talking amongst themselves, quietly eating what gruel the chefs could provide. Suddenly a hand perched itself upon the dual-haired boy's shoulder, the grubby fingers holding the young man steady and fast.

"Good morning young Kai" sneered Boris

"Hn" Another cough quickly followed making Kai cringe from a slight damaged ego.

"Where were we this morning hmm?"

"Hn" Digits clamped harder against his shoulder almost enough to break the skin and draw blood, yet there will be a bruise there later.

"I asked you a question Kai and I expect you to answer it!" Silence broke out across the room assembling each pair of naïve and curious towards Boris and Kai. The older man smirked as Kai glared at the younger students. "Well?"

"Asleep"

"Asleep you say?"

"Aye" Obscure sinister chuckles echoed throughout the room making tiny insignificant hairs stand on edge, palms becoming clammy, Goosebumps spread like wildfire eating up the body's calmness. Tala narrowed his eyes feeling his own stomach summersault at the situation before them. Kai simply brushed off Boris's intimidations trying to walk forward as though nothing had actually happened. However the taut grip the elder Russian had made him think otherwise than to push his limits; being late was one thing but being idle was a complete different ball game.

"Get to my office after practice…I'll be gladly waiting for you" He kissed Kai's cheek delicately taking note of the red-haired's expression as he did. Disgust mixed together with a fierce anger only made Boris want to take Kai right there in front of the whole damned abbey, only so he could embarrass the lad further, break him into the perfect little toy he's always fantasying about during those long dreary Russian nights. It was true Voltaire knew about his sexual 'endeavours' with his grandson yet the old man just nodded and gave him the 'ok' to do so.

Kai closed his eyes smirking at Boris's pathetic fear excuse. Oh yes he's literally crapping his pants now! Like that's ever going to happen. Glancing back over to his crew, Kai nodded towards Spencer, Ian and Bryan signalling his hello; on the other hand he smiled upon seeing his friend sitting next to the wolf wielder.

"You dick" growled Tala. Shrugging the two-toned haired boy looked out across the room glaring at other bladers who dared stare at him.

"You need to stop this Kai" Tala started again

"Kai listen to him" Mahogany eyes travelled towards Bryan, his ashen eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"What the hell do you know about it" challenged Kai

"I know if you don't stop going around like the cocky bastard you are, he'll break you. I know that, Spencer and Ian know it and most of all Tala knows. No screw this, the whole entire Abbey knows!"

"Bryan shut up!" Tala looked between the pair. Kai straightened his back manoeuvring his burnt umber orbs elsewhere, anywhere other than his team mates.

"Kai you need to lay low, its breaking this team apart" murmured Spencer as tried to break the ominous silence between the trio.

"Wow big guy, never knew you had sentimental in ya'" laughed big nosed Ian. Kai smirked and nodded in agreement, stunning the others to no end.

"Hai"

Two wooden doors covered in mysterious designs of legendary bitbeasts burst open across the opposite side of the room, light flooded in slaying the darkness to a bitter end bringing the winter's tundra wolf's to bite and gnaw at their victim's warmth. A man covered in shadowed clothing proudly sauntered through towards the middle of the room, his grey morbid hair well groomed much like the rest of him. The tycoon didn't look much like an old man, even his pose and facials didn't give the slightest hint of discomfort that follows old age through time itself.

"Hey get the fuck off me!"

"Silence!"

The sound of skin hitting skin followed momentously by a fierce help echoed throughout the room, a guard covered in the usual noir uniforms proudly clutched a metallic chain that was attached to, what seemed to be, a girl not much older than Tala or Kai; maybe even younger in fact. Her crimson ringlets thrashed around wildly as her body jerked against the shackles that bound her lithe wrists together. Verdant eyes shone in frustration and anger giving death glares at the back of the man's head.

Kai glanced across to his best friend noting how the wolf's eyes where fixated upon the beauty before him. Girls where never allowed in the Abbey including staff as well, permitting this female to even enter the dining hall was another question indeed.

Boris calmly strode across the room a smirk etched upon his features as he bowed his head in respects to the old man in front of him. Voltaire courteously nodded his head back in response to his most loyal pawn.

"Boys may I welcome two newest members of our humble establishment Epona Renalds" he gestured towards the red-headed female who simply glared infuriated by the being before her "And may I also present-"

From out of nowhere an ashen blade ripped through the air piercing the skin in Volatire's ancient hand before landing on the ground instantly pouncing back up towards Boris's glasses, smashing its attack ring against the hardened plastic letting the item fall in half. The Beyblade swerved back round to Epona narrowly dodging the guard who held the girl captive. It launched itself amongst the circular metallic rings forcing them apart creating a gap between the chains. Another female sprinted to the other's side and quickly helped her up, Epona's legs buckled from the lack of strength she possessed whispering something to the other being. By now the Beyblade faithfully stood near the blonde female, pivoting on the spot pending for the next attack.

**Ok I'm going to leave it there as I'm piled in college work XD Thank you for being patient with this and I hope you continue to like this fanfiction =^^=**

**Jar Neigh Peeps!**

**~KawaiixFukuro**


End file.
